1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of crib safety products. More particularly, the invention pertains to a one piece bumper pad and a crib rail cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A crib bumper is a pad or cushion that lines the inside of an infant's crib. The bumper pads run the entire length of each side of the crib. Bumper pads were designed to prevent injury to a baby while sleeping or playing in a crib. Bumper pads are generally 8 inches to 11 inches high.
A crib rail cover goes over the top of the crib rail. The crib rail cover typically runs the entire length of the crib rail. Crib rail covers were designed to prevent babies, especially teething babies, from chewing on the crib rail, which is usually made of wood or a wood product.